


The Connection

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bottom Stephen, For: Free for all, IronStrange, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Sex Magic, Smut, Top Tony, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Tony and Stephen learn they are soulmates. Smut ensues. That is all.





	The Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightbringer7 (katrinadax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinadax/gifts).



> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

When Doctor Strange was practicing medicine, he didn’t believe in soulmates. The very concept was ridiculous. After all, humans were simply finely tuned organic machines. There was nothing mystic about them. There was no such thing as a soul.

When Stephen went to Kamar-Taj, he had his eyes opened to a multiverse of possibilities. If he had given any thought to the concept of soulmates, he would have conceded that their existence was likely. When he read the fifth book on the bottom shelf in the far corner of the library, he learned quite a lot about the subject. Still, he never thought it would apply to him.

Later, Strange met one Tony Stark. He felt an instant connection with the man. It confused him. After all, Tony was sarcastic, abrasive, and had a tendency towards arrogance that matched his own. Oh, he could tell that Stark had had much of his arrogance knocked out of him just as he had, but hints of it were still there. There was nothing for it but to stay away from the remarkable, handsome, appealing genius. Besides, there was precisely zero percent chance that Tony felt the same about him.

Later, Stephen dreamt of Stark. They floated together in the vastness of space. The genius reached out and cupped Strange's cheek tenderly. The sorcerer leaned into his touch, craving the contact. He watched as Tony drew nearer, their lips finally touching. His lips parted and he granted the other man entrance. Tongues twined and Stephen drew the billionaire in for a tight embrace. It felt sweet. It felt hot. Their cocks rubbed together through their clothing, making both men gasp. Stark reached down to take the sorcerer's length in his hand…

Strange awoke to the sight of his empty bedroom. There was no Tony Stark, just the Cloak of Levitation. To say he felt let down would have been the biggest understatement of his life. He felt bereft. It wasn’t merely the physical aspects of the dream that he longed for. There had been a deeper undercurrent of something meaningful throughout the whole thing. Something beautiful.

Gah!

Stephen climbed out of bed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He paced throughout the sanctum, not really beeing aware of where he was going or what he was doing. He ended up standing in front of the great window, looking out over the city. He had never felt so lonely, not even in his despair after the accident that had sent him on his quest to Kamar-Taj. It was a different type of loneliness. He felt it deep in his soul. It was as if part of him had been torn away and he was slowly dying from it. How could this be?! And all because of the longing for one man.

Why was he torturing himself? Strange knew where to find the billionaire, or so he hoped. Was he a sorcerer or not? He put on his sling ring and opened a portal to the lab in Stark Tower. It was one of the few places in the building he had had a chance to visit. Hopefully, he would be able to find Tony from there.

When he arrived, he was greeted by a disembodied voice. “Welcome, Doctor Strange. I would tell Mister Stark that you are here, but he left to see you 3 minutes and 42 seconds ago. He was in something of a rush and took his suit. Shall I inform him of your presence?”

“Yes!” The sorcerer didn’t care how desperate he sounded. He needed to see Tony as soon as possible. He walked over to the wall of windows that lined the lab, straining to see any sign of Stark in his Iron Man suit. That the scientist had wanted to see him made Stephen's heart soar. It couldn’t be a coincidence.

Soon, Strange saw Tony approaching, mask up. He made himself walk to meet him rather than run, but it was difficult. He noticed Stark seemed just as strained.

When they got within a few feet of one another, they lost all self-control and rushed to meet. Coming together, they kissed. It was like the kiss in the dream, only better. It was so good that they didn’t notice the glow that emanated from them.

The sorcerer drew back and the light faded. “I couldn't stop thinking about you.” He ran his hand down the front of the Iron Man suit, longing to feel the muscular chest beneath it.

“I'm like an earworm that way,” Tony replied, his mouth quirking up at the corner. He grew more serious. “You were all I could think about too. I couldn't stand being separated a moment longer...”

“Even at the risk of rejection,” the sorcerer finished for him. He went in for another kiss and was met eagerly. Glowing, they kissed long and awkwardly with the Iron Man suit between them.

The scientist drew back. “Fuck this.” He started removing the metallic suit.

Stephen made a complicated hand gesture, and the suit disappeared only to reappear in a pile a short distance away.

“Nice work, Merlin,” Tony snarked, “but you left on the clothes.”

“Oh, I can fix that.” Strange made another gesture, and they were both standing there, nude.

They admired one another appreciatively, then, as one, they closed the small distance that had opened between them. Upon their embrace, they glowed so brightly that even they noticed.

“Is that a wizard thing?” the billionaire asked, shielding his eyes from the light.

“Sorcerer,” Stephen said absently. His mind was reeling. The information he had stored away so long ago making its way to the front of his mind. “Soulmates,” he blurted out, barely believing it. “We’re soulmates.”

“There’s no such thing.” Tony didn’t believe in souls let alone ‘soulmates'. The very idea was absurd.

The sorcerer threw back his head and laughed. “I used to be as blind as you. Let me show you.”

At Tony’s nod, Strange placed his hand at his temple. In a flash, he showed him something of the multiverse and all that he had seen. When he removed his hand, the scientist was left gasping.

Tony dropped his head to Stephen’s shoulder. The feel of the sorcerer's hand on the back of his neck calmed him. He simply breathed in Strange's warm scent for several long moments. “Remind me never to question you about your wizarding ways,” he said, then he turned his head and surprised Stephen by nipping him on the neck.

The sorcerer retaliated by grasping two handfuls of Stark's ass. “I told you. It’s sorcerer.” He pulled the genius against him, rubbing their cocks together. Both men gasped at the sensation.

They stumbled towards one of Tony's workbenches, falling on it and sending various objects clattering to the floor. Stephen bent over the genius, pinned his hands over his head, and returned the small nip with a bite to Stark’s shoulder. Tony cried out in delighted pleasure, his cock hard and leaking between them.

Stephen reached down and grasped the billionaire’s cock and stroked it. “I want you inside me.”

“I won’t object.” Stark tried to reach down to grasp Strange’s hips, but the sorcerer still held his wrists in a tight grip. “Um…”

Stephen pressed their lips together, distracting Tony. At the same time, he used one hand to make a complicated gesture. He broke the kiss with a sly smile. Next, he used the same hand to guide his magically loosened and well-lubed hole onto Stark's cock.

The scientist’s head dropped back onto the workbench hard and he cried out, “Fuck me!” as Strange bottomed out on his cock. He wanted to wrap his arms around the sorcerer's shoulders and was finally allowed to as Stephen released his wrists.

Strange controlled the pace as he fucked himself on Tony’s cock. He started out slow, then increased the pace. He was delighted when Stark canted his hips just right so that each time he drove himself down on his cock, it stroked over his prostate.

They were finely tuned to one another's needs. Stark held on for dear life as Stephen rode him and covered him in love bites, completely blissed out. Strange was lost to the perfection of being allowed free reign.

When they came, it was together. Stark, crying out Stephen's name. Stephen, biting down hard on Tony’s shoulder. They shuddered through their orgasms for long moments before collapsing on the workbench.

Stark was the first to speak. “Well, we certainly made a mess.”

Stephen waved a hand and they were instantly clean. “Better?”

“Much.” Tony snuggled into the sorcerer's side as a mechanical arm draped a blanket over them.

“I suppose we should talk,” Strange said, wrapping an arm around the scientist.

“Mm. Later.”

They both fell asleep in that awkward position. They had a lifetime to share and a lifetime of adventures waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
